


You'll never know (magolor x reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda, Other, based kinda off a prompt i can't remember, depends if you view it like it or not, kirby return to dreamland, mag is lowkey all of us at 4am, platonic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: turns out your not the only one who's awake at 4am





	You'll never know (magolor x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda short but i hope you still enjoy it

Late nights.late rest,nevertheless he persisted.

 

Magolor stretched  his potato sack body as he continued to tap on his computer,scanning for his ship pieces and checking for updates occasionally sipping on his tenth coffee.

 

But his physical body needed rest despite wanting to continue on.

 

But a certain someone was gonna change that.

 

As you made your way through the ship to the main front,noticing the exhausted  Halcandra tapping away on his keyboard,curious you decide to ask.

 

“You doing okay there Maggy?” you asked tapping him making him jolt.

 

His vision is blurry but once he realises it's you he just mostly shrugs it off and rubs his eyes.

 

“ oh (y/n) what are you doing up-” magolor checks the time “-four in the morning?” he asks,yawning slightly.

 

“I was about to ask you the same thing” you replied crossing your arms.

 

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head “i uh been scanning dreamland to find my missing ship pieces,they aren’t gonna find it themselves”

 

You raise your brow.

 

“Mags you can’t focus on your work in this state! You have to rest” you demanded to him,while he didn’t seemed to process it.

 

“(y/n) i’m fineee” he said as he reaches for his cup to which you snatch off the desk.

 

“Nope enough caffeine in your bloodstream off to bed Mags”  you declared as you held the cup above your head.

 

“(y/n) i know you're being a good friend but we need to get this ship up and running soon” magolor protested as he hazily waved his hands in the air “trying” to get his mug back.

 

“Well it's not gonna happen with you like this,you’ll work wayyy more efficiently if you were well rested” you explain.

 

Magolor sighed and slowly hovered away from the desk.

 

“I guess you're right (y/n)” he yawned once more placing one of his gloves on your shoulder “i should probably get some sleep”

 

You nodded triumphantly,leading the tired Halcandra by the hand to his own room ,he seem to let go and slowly prepare himself for bed as you watched by the door frame.

 

“Got everything mags?” you asked as he sat on his bed and gave a thumbs up. 

 

“Alright,sleep well mags,we got a big day tomorrow” you said  leaving,letting magolor become surround by the darkness.

 

Once your footsteps softly disappeared away from his room,he crawls out of bed and grabbed a small screen from under his bed.

 

The screen sparked to life a orange hue as it loaded a 3d image of a crown.

 

“Oh (y/n)....” he sighed 

 

“if only you knew” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
